


I Couldn't Save Him

by RampageFire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Minor Violence, Prison, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RampageFire/pseuds/RampageFire
Summary: I couldn't save him. I'm sorry Tommy. It was my fault.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I Couldn't Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sam reacts to tommys death  
> Im sad and need to let it all out :')  
> Start time 9:01 PM  
> Finish time: 10:18 PM
> 
> Everyone thank Editor Leti for fixing dumb mistakes.
> 
> I would just like to say, I FUCKING CALLED I KNEW HE WOULDNT STAY DEAD

I was on cams when they started fighting. Dream threw the first punch. "Ok fuck" I said to myself. I needed to pull them away.

I need to save Tommy. I can't let him die. I vowed to protect him for as long as I live.

I sprinted down to the cell entrance and flicked the lever to bring down the lava. "Hurry, Goddamnit!" I cursed at no one in particular. The lava was antagonizingly slow. 

When it was partly down, I heard a gut-wrenching scream come from inside the cell. Tommy.

"NO! TOMMY! I'M COMING!" I was in tears. I couldn't let this kid die. He's 16. I should've put him in a different cell. "TOMMY HANG ON! I'M TRYING!" I shouted to Tommy, who I hope was ok in there.

As the lava disappeared and the bridge appeared, I ran across to get Tommy. Fuck.

I got to the cell. I saw Tommy's body covered in blood and Dream sat on the other side of the room, silent.

"TOMMY! TOMMY WAKE UP!" I tried shaking him. "TOMMY PLEASE! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" I was sobbing. I hate crying. I sat on the floor with Tommy's lifeless body in my arms. "No-" I said quietly. "I broke my promise. I was supposed to keep you safe. I tried. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you." 

Tommy was like a son to me. He always knew how to cheer me up at the right times. He was always making jokes about everything. He was a teen living his years as a teen should. 

"Why?" I lifted my head to ask Dream. "Why did you kill him? HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE, DREAM! HE'S A FUCKING CHILD! HE'S BARELY LIVED! HE WAS MY SON! HE'S FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR IMPULSE ACTIONS! FUCK YOU DREAM!"

I was almost crushing Tommy's body with how hard I was holding him. I didn't want to let him go. I just sat there crying in the cell. 

Dream just looked at me emotionless. There was nothing behind those cold green eyes. I thought I saw a glint of happiness.

When I saw that, I laid down Tommy and charged at Dream. I punched him in the nose as hard as I physically could without killing him.

"I will make sure that your sentence is absolute fucking hell. You get half the food you used to get. You lost anything in your cell that could be moved. You've lost visitor privileges. You will live to regret killing my son. Stupid son of a bitch." 

I carried Tommy out of the cell. His blood covered the floor. It fucking hurts. My son is dead in my arms. I failed to protect him. 

I could hardly make it out the first hall without collapsing. I screamed. "TOMMY COME BACK! PLEASE!" I sat there, just crying. He can't be dead. This isn't real. It's a dream. Please, just let it be a nightmare.

I didn't know what to do with Tommy. I took off his red bandana off of his neck, which didn't have any blood on it surprisingly. I wrapped it around my wrist as a reminder of Tommy.

I commed in Philza. I didn't have a choice. 

Awesamdude: Philza I need you in L'Manburg. Now.  
Philza: Is it important? I have something to do.  
Awesamdude: Tommy's dead.  
Philza: I'm coming.

I had a tear run down my face while typing. It was hard to think that Tommy was dead. In his arms.

10 minutes later I heard violent wing flapping and not a second later I saw Philza with a grim look on his face.

"Give Tommy to me. Techno and I will properly bury him next to Wilbur. We will start planning a funeral for him." Philza explained calmly. I almost forgot that he was The Angel of Death, and was probably used to things like this.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye for the last time." I muttered to Tommy, before handing him to Philza. Within a blink of an eye he was off.

I knelled infront of my prison. Speechless. Tommy's dead. I failed the one person I promised to keep safe. I don't know if I could keep going on like this.

In his final moments I heard him call my name so many times. It will haunt me till I die.

I didn't know what to do right now, so I just walked home. I didn't take the nether or anything. I simply walked home. I needed to be away. I needed to think about what just happened.

I got home a few hours later. I fed Fran and just laid down. I don't know if it was hours or days that went by. The tears stopped awhile ago. 

One day I just had a strong urge to get out of bed. I don't know why. As I started walking to the front room I saw him.

"Tommy?"

"Sam? Where am I? What happened?"


End file.
